


Mead

by thejeeperswife



Series: Fire In Your Eyes One-Shots & Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Gossip, Longing, Love, Mead, Missing Love, OC Kiss 2019, Romance, best friend - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeperswife/pseuds/thejeeperswife
Summary: Dorian finally gets Evie to talk about her new relationship with Commander Cullen Rutherford.  The necromancer wants details, while Evie misses her Lion while in the Western Approach.Set between Chapter 13 and Chapter 15 ofWalking Among Demons.An tumblr entry for OC Kissing 2019





	Mead

“How would you describe Cullen’s kisses?”  Dorian quizzed from across the fire.  His grey eyes swirled with mischief and excitement. 

After all, Evie’s best friend was _finally_ getting the load down on her relationship.  The altus kept his mouth shut for three whole days until he pulled her aside when the team stopped by a desert well to water the horses.  He nearly tossed her down the sandstone pit hollering, _“I can’t take it anymore!”_   The necromancer explained he figured out Evie and Cullen’s great secret romance from her wavering words when she spoke about her mother’s slow death by the Blight.  Although lightly angry that the secret was out, the Inquisitor sighed and accepted Dorian knowing did not mean the end of the world.  Corypheus was the only Tevinter mage she really needed to worry about on that.

Evie shrugged, glancing around at the Hissing Waste’s sparkling night sky.  They were at an Inquisition encampment.  Their other comrades were already asleep, while the patrols knew to give both mages some privacy.  Harding already threatened death enough times so that they will never repeat that mistake again.

“It’s not like I have much practice.  You and I have discussed that many times.”  Evie reminded her best friend.  “Besides Almi, Cullen is the only real person I’ve kissed with purpose and feeling.  I really panicked that I might be horrible, but he hasn’t complained…yet?”

“If he even huffs wrong about your kisses, I will send an army of undead Avvar after him.”  Dorian swore with a growl.  “It isn’t like he had much practice either being all ‘devote than thou’ in the Order.  Still, it must have excited _something_ in you…”

Evie squeezed her thighs together, her clitoris remember how his callused hands tickled an orgasm out of her the night before she left for the Western Approach.  Even without his hand deep inside her, he soaked her loins with his deep and powerful kisses.  “Oh he did that…”  She cooed with a wicked smile.  “It’s easy to envision what his lips would be like on many bits…”

Dorian barked a laugh and beamed.  “Oh, so that’s why you make sure you have your little keep room to yourself, while Cassandra is off with one of her suitors.  _Someone’s_ been seeking some release.”

Evie rolled her bright green eyes.  “Not _everyone_ has a massive Qunari to curl legs around.”  Dorian went to object the obvious relationship between the two sworn enemies, but she continued with her observation.  “Although, doing such acts alone with little mental images is difficult.”

Dorian perked a black eyebrow.  “Have you not seen him train?  Shirtless.  That bit of coarse hair that disappears under his sword belt if the sun hits them _just_ right.”

“Oh, I know that, Lightning.”  Evie sang remembering almost falling down Skyhold’s front stairs the first day troops utilized the sparring ring.  The templars’ training area was still under construction, so they used the space first.  She nearly rolled down the front stairs at the heart-wrenching delicious sight.  After she saved herself from certain embarrassment, she raced to Dorian’s room, woke him up, and had Fesill delivered breakfast to Vivienne’s balcony.  The first enchanter was still asleep elsewhere, giving both mages time to eat and gawk at the magnificence below, especially a specific commander that nearly killed both of them in lust. “That exploration is still to be seen and worshipped.”

“Description or I will never forgive you for hiding your tantalizing relationship from me.”  Dorian threatened with a puffed chest.  “So, we have determined what you have and have not enjoyed.  Alas, you still haven’t answered my question…”

Evie sighed and rolled her head along her shoulders.  A piece of glass caught her eye peeking out of a crate a soldier put down after dinner.  The iconic mabari head on the label told Evie what it was.  She simply pointed and smile.  “Like that.”

Dorian followed her index finger, paced to the crate, and pulled out the bottle of spiced honey mead.  His dark tan skin echoed his realization to Evie’s newest favorite beverage.  “So, _that’s_ why you have taken to honey wine.  When Sera joked the apiaries were coming along in her absence, I just huffed that you will just drink more of this uncivilized stuff.  No, your purpose has mustered deeper meaning.”  He popped the corked with a spell, retrieved two mugs from the mess table, and poured a drink for each mage.  He sat down by his cousin and cheered.  “To a barbarian lover who reminds his noble lady of fermented spit.”

“Oh jeeze…”  Evie nudged him, taking a sip.  Her bright green eyes rolled into her head feeling the liquor slightly burn her mouth and throat before bringing that dangerous and enchanting smirk to mind.  Maker, this was Cullen in a bottle.  Sweet, but rough around the edges.  Golden and amber head to toe.  Scruffy and scarred at the lips, but moan inducing with gentle lips touch.  “I miss him, Dorian…”

“Soon enough, my dear Sunshine.  Soon.”


End file.
